It is known from DE 196 21 507 C1 to draw paper webs into web-fed rotary printing presses. Paper web draw-in devices are used for this purpose.
DE 26 57 789 A1 describes a device for drawing-in a paper web. A draw-in tip of the web is cut off a draw-in mechanism by a cutting device at the side of the longitudinal former.